Battle Guidelines
The following guidelines explain everything you need to know about battling and its entirety. Reading this will give you a full sense of knowledge of tips and the rules of engaging a opponent in battle. Rules for Battle During battle itself, you will need to know all the rules and tips below to become a expert at this by the time you're done with this article. Here at Heroes United, battles take in different areas and stages called Battle Grounds. Battle Grounds provide slots for characters in which they can challenge others to compete in a all out brawl. An example is provided below: *Battle Slot 1 *Battle Slot 2 Be aware that you are not allowed to add another slot a designated battle location to fit your needs or requirements. If there are not enough slots at a battle location, either find another or discuss this with a administrator, as we will add more in special cases. The battle system here mostly relies on chance and stats. The higher your stats are, the stronger your character is. Different stats a character possesses determines the damage a character deals or takes and if an attack hits or misses. A character with 50 speed is more likely to hit or dodge a character's attacks who possesses a speed stat of 25. The same would apply for your other stats as well. More information on stats will be provided below. We provide a nice battle system here that is fun and free to the user's creativity as well. However, there are also restrictions and rules for battle as well: #Unless given permission by an administrator, no normal user is allowed to calculate a battle. If this is done without consent, all XP gained after the battle will be void. #The first turn of battle is determined by who issued the challenge. The user who is the one to receive the challenge will go first, while the user who issued the challenge will go second. #Everyone starts out with a rush limit of 20. If you are to go over this count, you with lose 1/10th of your speed for every punch over until next turn. Example, someone punches 25 times will lose 1/10 of their speed until their next turn. #To avoid accidental death, users are allowed to set special battle conditions to how a match is won. These conditions MUST be stated above the battle stats and battle itself ##Whoever loses ____ health, loses. ##Defeat/Kill _______! ##Arrest ______! ##Survive a(n) ____ number of turns. #Your character WILL be removed from battle after 2 days have passed by an administrator if... ##If it is any kind of boss battle(Normal boss, Mini-boss, or saga boss) or an event. ##Your character will also be removed from battle if you are purposely choosing not to edit. You will be asked by an admin to speed up or move faster with your editing. If you have an reasonable excuse, the time limit will be extended. #Your characters are not allowed to use any abilities first turn during battle. #In terms of reloading weapons- reloading uses 1/2 of how many bullets you've reloaded from your weapon's rush count. #After using up a weapon's rush count, you cannot transition into another weapon until your next turn. Following these rules will make battle not only go smoother, but will avoid any unecessary conflicts among others. Please be aware that administrators have the power to add rules that they see fit, but will go over the rule with everyone to keep everyone contempt about the rules. Damage and Speed Calculation One of the most important factors in battle are your stats. At first glance, the battle system here may be a little tricky, but is very easy to understand. First we'll cover speed, which helps determine if a character dodges or makes a attack connect. When calculating speed, you must use a randomizer since the process relies on luck as well. We'll use Superman and Batman as examples in this little tutorial. Let's say Superman's speed is 120 and Batman's speed is 50. Superman has the better chance of connecting and dodging attacks. The reason for this the first thing someone must do is combine the two speeds together, then randomize it as many times as someone attacked. If the randomizer lands on a speed lower than the original speed, the attack will hit. However, if the speed lands higher than the original, the attack misses. Also, if the randomizer stops on a speed that's within 10 or more speed points above or below half the dodgers speed, they have a chance to counter an attack. By doing this, it allows the character to get a atomatic hit on the opponent, but at the cost of losing 1 attack of their rush count during their next turn. The maxium amount of time a person can do this is 5. In the area of damage, a attacks power is determined by a character's damage or intelligence, sometimes both. Luckily for you, damage is a lot more simpler than calculating hits and misses. If you look below, you can see how attacks are calculated here. *Melee Attacks (Punches, kicks, etc) - Multiply strength by 10. *Melee Weapons (Swords, staffs, etc) - Add weapon's damage rate to your strength * 10. *Long/Short Range Attacks (Weapons) - Multiply weapon's damage rate by your intelligence. *Environmental Objects - Multiply strength by 3. *Environmental Burst - Multiply strength by 30. *Special Move(s) 1/Tier 2 - Multiply strength by 25. *Special Move(s) 2/Tier 3 - Multiply strength by 50. For further assistance when it comes to attacks, please refer to the Standard of Attacks page. Interacting with the environment Now if you look above you may see environmental objects and burst, which may leave you puzzled. Well it's actually quite simple. Here on HU, you will encounter many different battle locations for you to do battle. In doing so you will have the opportunity to use the environment to your disposal, such as using cars or street lights in a city or mountains or boulders in a mountainous area. These are called environmental objects, in which you can make the battle more realistic and compelling. The second thing to notice is the thing called Environmental Burst. To add to realism, this allows you to knock your opponent to another battle field once they reach a certain amount of health. When a character fills up half of their momentum bar, players are given the chance to determine if they would like to take the fight to another battlefield by performing an Environmental Burst. If they decide to do so, they will get another turn to perform a heavy hit on a opponent and send them flying to the next battlefield (with some rp sequences chosen by the user). If this is done, the opponent attains damage when transitioning to the next field, giving the player a advantage. After transitioning to the next battle zone, the character's momentum bar drops back down to zero. Clashes (WIP) One of HU's many features during battle is the clash. During a battle, users can initiate a clash while trapped in an enemy combo, in which they happen to counter, or they can initiate it on their turn. A clash can only be done after a character has lost more then half of their health. A big part of the clash system is the super meter, in which every player has. This is a meter that tracks a character's momentum as the battle progresses. It's simple really, and it's easy to keep track of as well. The super meter is out of 100, as character's must build this up with their attacks. For every attack that hits, a character's super meter increases by 1. However for every attack that misses, it has the opposite effect; decreasing by 1 instead. When a clash is initiated, it's a battle of momentum. You may use up as much of your energy (momentum) as you want in your clash over the span of two turns. At the end of the two turns, whoever has put more of their momentum into the struggle, wins the clash, and attains health equal to the amount of momentum put out by both characters multiplied by 100. The loser however, attains damage in the opposite fashion, but the damage is divided by 2. Rewards One of the most satisfying things about the end of a battle is receiving the rewards. XP After a tough and intense battle, you will be given Experience Points, or XP for short. XP is what helps you level up and get stronger as you progress through the wiki. In many different scenarios and situations, you will be given the chance to obtain XP as well. Here on HU, XP is determined by the same amount of damage you've done to your opponent, but divided by 2. Alignment Points The winner(s) of the battle will receive alignment points, which are points that correspond with your characters alignment. Whether hero, anti-hero, villain, or vigilante, you will receive points that will help level and move you up in rank. Ranking up gives you a multiplier for your stats each time you level up. You can also receive AP on the Achievements page. Category:Heroes United Category:Guidelines